<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Feels by dieseldevi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103495">Catching Feels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/pseuds/dieseldevi'>dieseldevi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azami &amp; Sasuke [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto Shippuden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Darkness in Light, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Light in Darkness, Live Every Act Fully, Moments to Last, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Sasuke Uchiha/OFC, Sweet, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, fire &amp; ice, sweet kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/pseuds/dieseldevi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months, Sasuke receives a wedding invitation and the question of returning home surfaces. Azami asks what he plans to do, leaving him with a decision to make. Azami lives in the moment, Sasuke is a planner - will they say their goodbyes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasuke Uchiha/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azami &amp; Sasuke [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/gifts">Amikotsu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Live every act fully, as if it were your last.” – Siddhārtha Gautama</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those that had been through tragedy and still remained pure at heart were rare. Against all odds, they continued to find the beauty and warmth in life that Sasuke had never been able to. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed the company that Azami provided, the brightness in her perspective pushing past his darkness and provided a light. It had been six months since they had met, the time speeding by with enough grace that it hardly felt it. She was a quiet woman, her eyes never seeming to miss anything as she paid attention. Sasuke had appreciated that she never seemed to pry, even if she had an odd habit of being able to get him to talk. Patience was a virtue that she emitted and she didn’t seem to judge him, or be disgusted by anything he had to say.</p><p>

She told her history by firelight, as if not to taint the sunlight with her horrors while Sasuke told his past during the day, so that his demons couldn’t haunt him. Often, they slept near each other. First, at a distance, but the two had grown to trust another and it was within rare occasion that Azami didn’t settle down near him. “Is your friend going to go through with his marriage?” There was a small smile that continued to play across her soft rose colored lips as she mended to the paw of a small cat he’d found. The animal despised him, but loved her, and he hadn’t been able to convince her to get rid of it. The smell of her orange blossom perfume greeted him with a cool spring breeze that had him adjusting his poncho. She teased him regularly about his dislike of the colder weather, especially as she ran around in a sleeveless blouse. </p>
<p>

“He hasn’t said anything otherwise.”</p>
<p>

“Have you decided if you are going to go?”</p>
<p>

Silence was an answer that Azami took as a no. </p>
<p>

He looked away from her as he always did when the topic of his friends came up. Naruto, Sakura. Azami knew the names. She knew their stories, how he felt about them. She knew he had feelings for the girl named Sakura and that he thought the boy named Naruto deserved better than his fiancée. “Sasuke.” She moved to sit down beside him, her pink hair dusting over her shoulders as she offered him the gentle smile she always did. “It’s okay to live in the moment and go see those you care for. You have more than atoned for the sins that you claim need to stay lonely for.” He didn’t look at her until she used her fingertips to make him. Always when she touched his face, there was a faint chill of excitement to run down his spine. His onyx eyes looked at her and she saw the guilt that he was trying to hide. </p>
<p>

“They deserve better than me.”</p>
<p>

It was a frequent back and forth. </p>
<p>

Sasuke thought he deserved the worst.</p>
<p> Azami thought he didn’t give himself enough credit.</p>
<p> Blood stained both of their hands, but he claimed by far, she was too kind for it. Azami reminded him of the bounties she had claimed for murders committed, only for him to remind her he killed for enjoyment. For power. Emerald eyes squinted at him momentarily before she said, “You’re right. That Sakura girl shouldn’t have the man she loves, even if he is an absolute heartthrob. And your best friend , Naruto, whose arm you blew off doesn’t deserve to see you on his big day.” He watched her huff at him. The sarcasm wasn’t missed, but he merely frowned. There was a dimple that showed in her right cheek when she looked back at him, and a half smile that showed she wasn’t upset. She hardly got upset, if anything. </p>
<p>

“And, if I did, what about you?”</p>
<p>

The question caused her to blink. </p>
<p>

It was an owlish expression. Upset he didn’t ever see, but confusion was brought upon frequently enough that Sasuke found it amusing. “What about me?” She echoed, and he nodded. Azami shrugged softly, “I would probably continue on. I have people I haven’t seen in the Land of Mist that I -.” She was cut off by Sasuke leaning in, his lips brushing against hers to silence her when she didn’t give him the answer he wanted. Her eyes fell shut, her heart beating in her chest as she felt the warmth even as his mouth left hers. “What are you doing?” She asked quietly, very aware that he remained nearby. “Living in the moment.” He murmured. “What about you?” The repeated question had her frowning as she said, “I’ll probably go to Kiri-.” His hand found the side of her neck when he kissed her longer that time and Azami’s hand moved to his chest. The heat from his body clashed with the cold from hers, but Sasuke drew her closer and Azami felt her embarrassment rise when he pulled back. </p>
<p>

“I don’t… Sasuke, don’t let me hold you back.”</p>
<p>

She murmured and he merely smiled.</p>
<p>

When she opened her eyes, she could see a blush crawling across his features. Her skin burned hot from the same blush across her own. Azami had never properly kissed a man and she felt her hand lift to rest against her lips. “If I go, I’d like you to come with.” He finally said, and she felt her blush deepen. She wasn’t expecting it. She didn’t like large shinobi villages and he knew that. Despite her teasing and light hearted nature, Azami didn’t like large crowds or people that stared. He recognized why, even despite her bravado. There were consequences of her past that she didn’t like the idea of dealing with. Her father’s death hadn’t been an accident, Sasuke could still see the way she looked over her shoulder when she thought he wasn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>

“She loves you.”</p>
<p>

Sakura.</p>
<p>

He frowned softly and shook his head. </p>
<p>

“She loves the idea of me, and I’ve almost killed her. That isn’t love.” Or was it? He considered it briefly. “Hm.” It was her only response. When she fell quiet, Sasuke could see that she was thinking. He watched her bite her bottom lip, her teeth tugging on the rose colored flesh. “I don’t know if I can, Sasuke.” She admitted and he understood. “Then I guess we’ll continue on our path.” Sasuke offered her a half smile and then pulled her to her feet. The cat made a soft noise and looked at them, Azami pausing to pick the animal up and cradle it to her chest. “You still shouldn’t waste your time. If you want to go, go.” She stated with a frown, but Sasuke silenced her with another kiss. Awkward but gentle, and so very sweet. 

</p>
<p>“I’m too busy with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>